Hadiah Terbaik
by AkariShimai
Summary: 10 Oktober. Hari dimana festival Kyuubi digelar setahun sekali. Hari dimana seorang anak terkurung sendirian menanti mimpi-mimpinya terwujud. ONESHOT


10 Oktober.

Naruto kecil menatap langit berbintang dari jendela kamarnya. Dia mendesah lirih.

Naruto kecil mendekati jendela, meski ia tahu itu berbahaya, dan menatap ke bawah.

Hatinya sakit.

Semuanya.. Semuanya tampak gembira menikmati festival Kyuubi yang digelar setahun sekali di desa Konoha tempatnya tinggal.

Meski dress code festival itu agak aneh.

Hitam.

Seperti berkabung.

_Mungkin untuk Yondaime Hokage_, pikir Naruto sambil meremas perutnya.

Dia merasa tidak adil.

Padahal ini ulang tahunnya, tapi hanya ialah satu-satunya orang yang dilarang mengikuti festival itu oleh Sandaime Hokage.

Matanya panas. Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke sebuah benda besar bertirai agar tidak menangis.

Dia tidak tahu benda apa yang ada di balik tirai itu. Dia tidak mau membukanya. Mungkin saja itu jebakan dari orang-orang desa.

"Yaah.. Itu tidak aneh. Mengingat seberapa besar mereka membenciku.." gumam Naruto lirih sambil merebahkan dirinya ke tirai itu.

Sruuuut….. Tirai tersebut jatuh menahan berat badan Naruto. Menunjukkan isinya yang berupa sebuah cermin besar yang kokoh.

Ada tulisan yang diukir diatas cermin itu. Naruto tidak bisa membacanya. Baginya, tulisan itu terlalu aneh.

Naruto yang mengagumi cermin itu melangkah maju dan merabanya. Rasanya dingin dan halus.

Naruto membelalak kaget. Dia langsung meloncat mundur ketika sebuah bayangan yang tidak ia kenali mendadak muncul dari cermin.

Naruto melarak-lirik kebingungan. Mencari si pemilik bayangan yang ada di cermin.

Tapi ruangan itu kosong.

Hanya ada dirinya.

* * *

Naruto menatap kembali si bayangan. Memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut kuning acak-acakan dan mata yang sebiru langit berdiri disana. Dia memakai baju jounin khas Konoha yang hampir tertutup oleh jubahnya yang putih panjang dengan hiasan nyala api di ujungnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke bayangan baru di sebelah lelaki itu.

Seorang wanita tersenyum pada Naruto. Sangat sangat cantik. Dia berdiri bergandengan tangan dengan si lelaki. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna merah darah. Kontras dengan bola matanya yang berwarna hijau teduh layaknya dedaunan pohon.

Naruto balik melihat si lelaki. Memperhatikan kemiripan antara mereka berdua.

Seperti déjà vu, Naruto mengelus bayangan si laki-laki yang beku dan dingin.

"O..Otousan..?" tanya Naruto tergagap.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia mengangguk.

Naruto kecil merasa seperti tersambar petir. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah si wanita.

"O.. Okaasan..?" Mata Naruto melebar penuh harap.

Si wanita tersenyum bahagia sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mendadak tangis Naruto pecah. Membuat bayangan kedua orangtuanya kebingungan.

"Aa..Akhirnya.. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu…" ucap Naruto disela-sela isak tangisnya, "Tapi.. sebenarnya kalian ada di mana…?"

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mendapat jawaban. Tapi kedua orangtuanya hanya terdiam.

Tengorokan Naruto tercekat. Dia menelan ludah.

"Apa.. Apa kalian.. Sudah meninggal…?" tanyanya pelan.

Kedua orangtuanya mengangguk sedih. Tapi berusaha tetap tersenyum untuk menyemangati anaknya.

Naruto menghapus air matanya. Berusaha tegar. Baginya sekarang ini, yang terpenting adalah mereka semua berkumpul bersama.

* * *

Naruto tertidur lelap setelah puas menangis dan bercerita. Bayangan kedua orangtuanya menjaganya dan menatapnya penuh kasih.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama putra semata wayang mereka telah habis. Si wanita menggenggam erat tangan si lelaki. Tampak tidak rela.

Si lelaki tersenyum sendu. Menunjukkan ketidakrelaan yang sama.

Tetapi mereka tidak punya pilihan.

Cermin itu melayang dan terbang melalui jendela yang terbuka. Menuju ke langit, dimana seorang lelaki tua dan seorang anak berkacamata telah menunggunya.

"Peganglah Harry," gumam si lelaki tua sambil menyerahkan cermin itu pada si anak berkacamata. "Lain kali, pastikan bahwa burung hantu yang kau kirim tidak buta arah sebelum kau menitipkan sesuatu padanya. Kita beruntung bisa mendeteksi letak cermin tarsah ini tepat pada waktunya."

Harry mengangguk bersalah. "Pasti, Professor Dumbledore."

Dan kedua sosok itupun pergi dalam diam.

Naruto kecil terbangun keesokan paginya. Celingukan mencari kemana perginya cermin yang berisi kedua orangtuanya itu. Tapi ia hanya dapat menemukan tirai si cermin setelah mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

_Apakah itu hanya mimpi?_ Tanya Naruto kecil pada hatinya.

Dia memeluk erat tirai itu. Melipat dan menyimpannya.

Naruto kecil berjalan mendekati jendela. Melihat indahnya warna biru langit di pagi hari. Melihat hijaunya dedaunan yang teduh.

"Arigatou Otousan, Okaasan…" gumam Naruto. "Kalian telah memberiku hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuimpikan."

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gimana?

Author bikin cerita ini disela-sela les Kimia. Bete ngulak-ngalik Alkuna, Author inget pernah liat gambar Naruto ngelongok ke cermin. Author inget cermin tarsah. Jadilah cerita ini.

Review yah. Author sangat penasaran karya Author yang ini masuk ke hati apa nggak (soalnya Author sendiri berasa nyelekit banget waktu bikinnya).

Arigatou.

More, Read and Review Please!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei dan J.K. Rowling.


End file.
